Tokyo ghoul- white knight
by nexusgeneration1999
Summary: This story focuses on the character Kagrei a ghoul but also touka's half brother. join kagrei as he ventures into tokyo to help kaneki and change their fate. please comment what you think and if i should continue writing this :)


Prolouge-An interesting dish

I slammed the door and dashed out, the overwhelming sense of anguish and torment plaguing my thoughts as the flames of war engulfed house after house. That haunting orange glow seemingly still spreading further and further. I dared not think. For the seriousness of the situation would defile any recollections I had of hope.

Although the flames burnt strongly I could hear everything… the tormenting screams, even the sound of flesh burning. I was helpless to act even though a number of emotions had started erupting in my mind. The flames were fast yet still and spread tenaciously from a distance it would have been thought as art. The flickering movement. The dancing of the red and orange, mixing with the blackness but now… in reality it would to be quite the opposite a hellish red inferno striking fear into the hearts of those who fled and death to those who didn't act. Who waited for the death the flames would bring.

But I was young then and the small terrors that once erupted chaos now a distant memory. A thought on the back of my mind although not a scar, a scratch if you will, a scratch from a time years gone. The new town was small but sculpted to resemble the town's previous arrangement only less flames… you know but I can no longer go back to that village in the 12th because That's the life I left behind.

The hideous life of a human.

I was part of a group or organisation as they preferred. What group? Nothing like one of those pretentious cults mind. No. although we preferred organisation, we worked more like an order. Our goal was merely to 'fight the ccg and an new world for ghouls' The cycle of humanity is predictable live and die but the people who aren't in this cycle are the ones who find something worth passing on. Why do wars start? Because of ideals. A single ideal could end a species but we don't think about life that way. In war people are summoned and volunteered to kill for their country, for another man's mess. That's what happened to the old town. Just a common casualty in the mess of war. I suddenly laugh to myself in a dark tone that reflects my nature. "Humans die easily but I am a ghoul not some scrap of food"

"Sooooo that meeting was really long huh" tiredly remarked Yuga. His exhausted expression bringing down his enthusiastic tone. The meeting was dull but compulsory to all members. The meetings that took place every month were tedious where we are now kinda thing. Damn I hate the 12th ward.

"So Kagrei-san do you ever get….." Yuga stopped almost reluctant to finish his own sentence.

"Oh and it was so interesting to Yuga" I snarl sarcastically attempting to silence the now stammering Yuga.

Yuga was …. Interesting to say the least. He would joke about the whiteness of my hair as a symbol of holiness….funny he only says when im eating a human….heh it just ruins the taste.

As Yuga would point it out the hair I was born with is white with shades of red on the sides my hair was spikey but still reached my chin. The redness I did because there's something appealing about the colour of blood sprayed over something clean. Yuga would say it was ironic to have black and red eyes and white and red hair but I wouldn't agree.

His humour is strange.

Yuga gives a nervous smile before continuing… I wish he wouldn't. It's just boring.

"Yeah well…. What I wanted to say was Kagrei-san do you ever get" "You said that already I snap as my frustration pulls through my tone.

Yuga gave a sinister smile as the mood changed. "Well…" he spoke his tone becoming a darker more hostile tone.

He gave a small chuckle before continuing "do you ever get hungry?" he finished his chuckling now becoming a series of frantic laughs.

"What?" I replied my boredom now leaving me.

"Im... well hungry right now. But none of that human scrap…no no I want to eat a ghoul… and you know what Kagrei-san…YOUR THAT GHOUL" he snapped his laughing becoming more frantic and dark with every pause.

He ran at with killing intent swinging his fists around wildly as I quickly keep stepping to his sides. "Eat me heh. You always were interesting"

I try and step backwards slowly balancing my weight on each foot as I balance my weight on the tip of my toes. I duck my head as his kagune thrusts forward. I tilt my head to the side a further 3 times as he repeats his strikes. Then I stopped in admiration of my latest achievement.

I found his attack pattern.

I smiled darkly because I knew when I decide to attack… that laughing will stop.


End file.
